The Adventures of Creature
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: For the Ninties Cartoon, Alan Williams is a mutants, and he is kicked out of his home. When he gets involved with the X-Men, he must fight a new gang of evil mutnats to save Jubilee. JubileexOC


**My Newest OC, for the old X-Men TV Show (YouTube has some episodes in all likeliness), he is a boy who is born in a wealthy family, but when he is discovered as a mutant, he loses everything in the blink of an eye. The kid, Alan Williams, is about to embark on the adventure of a life time, as he gets caught up with the X-Men. When he starts to feel welcome in Dr. Xavier's School For The Gifted, Jubilee is kidnapped, and a new Villain, Doctor Shock, demands that Alan, now Creature, and Creature alone, come to find her. If any other X-Men are discovered, Jubilee's life is forfeit. Will Creature be able to save Jubilee or will his life come to an early end?**

**Jubilee, and all related characters © Marvel.**

**Alan or Creature, Doctor Shock, and his band of mutants © Me.**

Chapter One

From Riches to Rags.

Alan Williams was walking down the street. He winced at the icy bite the wind created on his face. He wiped the tears off his face with a tattered glove on his hands. The wind was able to attack his hand through the many holes in his gloves, but at least SOME of his fingers were warm. His ragged coat was hardly able to keep his muscular body warm, and the same for the almost destroyed knit hat, his brown hair unable to keep his scalp warm. He continued walking, the echo of hateful words ringing in his ears,

"Get out of my house, you damn mutant, don't make me call the cops on your ass." When hours before that, she had said,

"You poor little boy, you don't have home, do you? My house has plenty of room, you're welcome in it." Alan was amazed how quickly kindness faded when people learned of his mutant powers. Alan looked into a small puddle on the ground, and saw his relfection: he saw the scar on his face. He hated that scar.

…

Fourteen year old Alan sat at his computer, typing away, and suddenly felt a ticklish feeling in the back of his pants. Before long, the feeling spread up into his shirt, and to his neck. He looked at what the hell it was: He was staring at a monkey tail! He figured one of his friends put it there as a prank, and tried to take it out. With a harsh yank, Alan felt a sharp pain on his tailbone, and after a few more tugs, he found the tail was attached to his body! He tried frantically to take it off. Suddenly, his arm began to feel rough. Upon checking, he found it was covered in scales. Alan tried to get rid of it all, his body growing numerous animal parts, a beak here, a talon there, even a Lizard foot. When his parents came to see what the commotion was, and when they saw him covered in different animal parts, they made faces that Alan would never be able to dislodge from his mind.

They threw him out, his face (back to normal now) scraping on the ground. The scar never faded, he would have it until his dying day.

…

Back in the present, the puddle he was staring into shook hard, and before he knew it. He looked up quickly. Staring back was a massive man.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" he asked, his massive arms folding over his equally massive chest. The veil over his face shook as he spoke, and his eyes had to look as far down as possible to meet Alan's.

"Just passing through," said Alan, and began to turn around. The ground shook again, and something huge stood before Alan. The being had scales out the wazoo, yet Alan could see many human characteristics in him, such as blue eyes, fingers and toes instead of claws, and human teeth instead of razor sharp lizard teeth. "

"I can smell it," said the beast, "you're a mutant. Surrender and it will hurt less." Alan was cornered.

"Come on, Fellas," said Alan, "Let's not do something we'll regret." The veiled man picked Alan up and tossed him through a park bench on the other side of the street.

"Okay," he said, angry, "you wanna fight? Bring it on." Alan ran towards them, his arms growing black fur faster than the eyes could register. His hands became huge and powerful. He landed two powerful punches with Gorilla hands, one on each of the mutants. They were sent flying backwards, and slammed into a concrete wall. They got up. The Veiled man caught Alan's punches and began to push him backwards, planning to pin him against a building and landing the finishing blow. Alan grew green scales, and almost sextupled in size. A green tail and razor sharp teeth came. Alan's head grew massive, while his arms shrunk into tiny forelimbs. He had become a colossal T-Rex. He had no trouble sending the figure flying back to the lizard.

"You got lucky this time," said the lizard, "you better hope we're in good moods when we find you again." They picked themselves up and ran like bats out of hell. Alan took a few deep breaths and let his anger melt. When you have been living on the streets for four years, you get a pretty good grasp on your emotions. Alan had learned long ago to just cool it.

"Wow," said a voice behind Alan. Alan looked behind him, and there he saw a teenager girl in a yellow coat, pink shirt and shades, blue shorts and boots, and short black hair came to him. "that was amazing." Alan panicked.

"You saw?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," she said, "a half blind person could have seen that." She gave him a look over, not in a perverted way, and noticed something.

"Dang," she said, "when was your last meal?"

"Yesterday," said Alan,

"How about last week?" she said, "I can see your ribs through your shirt." She was right, Alan hadn't had much to eat, and his throat was begging for more water.

"Well," said Alan, "people don't usually feed mutants, this curse is to blame for my crappy life."

"I know how you feel," said the girl, "and I think I could help you."

"That's what basically everyone said," said Alan, "I bet you aren't even a mutant." The girl then held her hands up, and sparks flew from them. Colorful explosions lit the dim evening sky.

"Okay," he said, "That's pretty badass." It took some doing, but the girl was able to convince Alan to go with her.

When they arrived, Alan thought he was staring at what had to be the most high tech and advanced building he'd ever entered. The pair went to the kitchen, where Alan was treated to some food that seemed to make his taste buds come to life. The flavor popped in his mouth, like a party was happening there. Suddenly, a few people walked in. One of them was in yellow tights, with black eye pieces, and looked menacing. The second looked like an ape with blue fur, and had a smile.

"Who's this?" the man in yellow asked.

"This is my new friend." Said the girl, and then her eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers, "I'm Jubilee." She finally introduced.

"Nice to meet you," said Alan, "I'm Alan."

"Jubilee," said the blue thing, "you can't bring just anybody in here, they have to be mutants."

"But he IS a mutant;" said Jubilee, "Show them Alan." Alan found himself very nervous. This would be the first time he willingly showed off his powers without getting in a fight. After a few minutes, the man in yellow said.

"Some Mutant. Allow me to show you the door…Head first." The man grabbed Alan by the arm and began to drag him away. Jubilee tried to rescue Alan, but the blue thing firmly, yet kindly held her back. Suddenly, a voice said,

"Stand down, Wolverine. He IS a mutant, he just is afraid to show off." The man, probably Wolverine, grumbled, but released Alan, saying,

"You're lucky Professor X has a soft spot for fellow mutants." A bald man in a yellow hover chair came to Alan,

"How old are you?" asked the man.

"Uh," Alan began, "Seventeen." The man began to tap his head. Before Alan could ask what he was doing or why, he felt a strange sensation: This man was in his head.

"Ahh," he said, "I see, you were born into a wealthy family, but you were thrown out about four years ago, when your mother and father learned of your mutant powers. You were a waif, hoping that at some point, your mom and dad would change their minds, and come back for you. But they never did, and you eventually started to hate them. Sometimes, people would take you under their wing, only to throw you out when you accidentally spilled your secret."

"That's like most of us," said a voice with a southern drawl: She was a woman with red hair, and green and yellow tights. Slowly, but surely, Alan began to meet more of the group called the "X-Men". Finally, Alan got the courage to show off. He began to change his arms, legs, and head into other animal parts, and even grow a tail every now and then. Alan could turn into any life from besides human. He could not manipulate any human, except for his original form. He could even turn into mythical or extinct animals. The other X-Men approved of him. Alan wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep this home, before he screwed up and was thrown out again.


End file.
